United States Marine Corps
The United States Marine Corps (USMC) is a separate branch of the US armed forces responsible for providing power projection from the sea, using the mobility of the U.S. Navy to rapidly deliver combined-arms task forces. History On November 10, 1775, Captain Robert Mullan, owner of Tun Tavern and first Marine recruiter, and several other supporters called for a resolution to raise two battalions of Marines at Tun Tavern in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. The Marines were first used in March 1776 to conduct an amphibious landing at New Providence Island in the Bahamas to seize British supplies for the colonists to use for the Revolutionary War. By the 21st century, the Marines have fought in multiple wars and was historically famous for its actions in World War II, notably the Battle of Iwo Jima and the flag raising on Iwo Jima. Currently, deployed to assess the Ceph incursion in New York City. ''Crysis and several Marines under a heavy assault.]] The Marine Corps was deployed in the Lingshan Islands alongside the U.S. Navy and U.S. Army Delta Force. They begin an all out offensive against the KPA, clearing the way for Nomad to the Mountain and assisting Psycho in his field operations, and finally assisting both in their defense against the Alien invasion. They are lead locally by Major Strickland, and overall by Admiral Morrison. The Marines first appear in the level "Assault", deploying via VTOL under Lieutenant Bradley. Their primary landing zone is under Korean artillery fire, forcing the Marines deploy in a defensive position on a ridge, assisting Nomad by eliminating Koreans who venture too close to their positions, as well as Korean LTVs that travel the road below (this can be an effective way to save ammo by luring Koreans unto the entrenched marines position.) After Nomad eliminates the AAA guns, the Marines deploy Armor led by Major Strickland. In "Onslaught", USMC tanks assault the KPA throughout the island, and Marine infantry deploy at the harbor and train station from VTOLs. Crysis 2 The Marines return in ''Crysis 2 at the beginning of the game, with Alcatraz and his Force Recon squad being deployed from a submarine in the Hudson River. Though the submarine is destroyed and nearly all the Marines except for Alcatraz (and later it is revealed Chino) are killed, the Corps deploys in several other areas around New York City, unbriefed and unaware of the enemy they are facing. Several meet their end from C.E.L.L. troopers and the Ceph, but most make it to Grand Central Terminal at the center of the city, commanded by Colonel Barclay. While the civilians believe the Marines are there to take back the city, Barclay realizes this is an impossible task for his men, and sets about to evacuate the remaining civilians. After Alcatraz escaped the Prism, Barclay redeployed a small task force of Recon Marines to Manhattan to assist Alcatraz, Gould, and Strickland in combating the Ceph. They commandeered C.E.L.L. equipment to transport the soldiers to Central Park. Three days after the destruction of the Alien Spire the Marines redeployed in full force to the City to aid citizens in rescuing and rebuilding. Their equipment remains almost the same as in the first two games, high-tech and lethal, and in-game they perform much better against the Ceph than C.E.L.L. does. On average, a single Marine is more than capable of killing a single Ceph Grunt or Stalker, but when outnumbered they tend to fall easily. In multiplayer, the player can play as the Marines, equipped with a nanosuit that seems to have been designed specifically for the Marine Corps, as one like it is seen in Hargreave's office. Notable Characters ''Crysis'' *Major Strickland *Lt. Bradley *Sgt. Keegan ''Crysis 2'' *Alcatraz *Chino *Colonel Barclay Appearance ''Crysis'' Marines appear similar to real life Marines, wearing camouflage fatigues with a futuristic camouflage pattern with velcro shoulders, MOLLE capable body armor (also a cross in between the Modular Tactical Vest and an Improved Outer Tactical Vest), and, boots, knee guards, and some variants wear neck guards and shoulder pads, and most wear a helmet (which is a cross in between a CVC helmet, and a Delta Force Protec Special). Almost all Marines carry SCARs, but a few in the later levels carry Gauss Rifles and LAWs. Crysis 2 Their armor and overall appearance seem to have been set back slightly to a more present configuration rather than their new look in Crysis. Gameplay ''Crysis'' Marines will typically beat Korean squads in game, even against superior numbers (even though the Marines are always outnumbered). They have the same accuracy rating, but the SCARs they use are more accurate weapons, so they typically out-shoot the Koreans. They typically have much more health than the KPA, with 500 hitpoints to the Koreans' 180 (250 for special forces). They beat Ceph troopers and scouts, but they will rollover when facing a Hunter. Their effectiveness against Korean Nanosuits is rarely seen because there is only one place in the game where such an occurrence can happen: the mine entrance in "Awakening". The Marines are usually able to eliminate the Nanosuit Minigunners, assuming the player does not kill them first. Their effectiveness against standard Nanosuits, with SMGs and sniper rifles, is not as good. However, such a fight can only occur in the Sandbox Editor. Marines are also seen operating LTVs, ASVs, in VTOLs, and Tanks. Unlike the Koreans, the actions of the Marines and their effectiveness in-game are heavily scripted. For example, none of the Marines have grenades, despite there being a programmed kit called "US_Grenadier" in the editor. Why it was decided they should not is anyone's guess. Also, despite there being Marines with Cover, Camper, Flanker and Leader AI (just like the KPA), only Cover and Camper types are ever used. The Leader and Flanker types exist in the editor only. There are many Marines who have no AI type - they move to pre-scripted locations and to pre-scripted things, and the only thing they do on their own is shoot. There are others that do not shoot by themselves either. These are known in the editor as "SuperDumb" NPCs, requiring scripting to do anything at all. The Sniper/LAW teams in "Onslaught" are SuperDumb. They shoot at pre-programmed spots close to enemies to make it look like they are 'attacking' them. This is so that the player cannot just sit back and let them fight the battle. Category:Factions Category:Crysis 2